Sea of Love
by JossieAmor
Summary: Captain Hook is a pirate that is searching for vengeance after Peter Pan humiliated him in front of his crew. Ariel is a mermaid who wants to go out into the human world and discover new adventures. What happens when these two characters meet? What happens if they fall in love? Will Ariel be able to change Hook for the better? Or will Hook change Ariel for the worse? Find out!
1. The New Beginning

**Hi, my name is Josselyn! This is my first story that I'll be publishing here. Feel free to leave me a review with constructive criticism, it's always useful. :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginning

"Mommy, can you read us a bed time story?" said one of the little girls.

"Of course," said the mom softly. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"Tell us about how you and daddy met again." The two little girls jumped with excitement on their beds.

"Oh, not that story again," their mother pouted.

"Please mommy?"

"Please?" Their mother tried to calm them down. After she managed to settle them down, she opened their covers to tuck them in. She got a chair, sat it down between her girls' beds and smiled.

"Alright, let's see…. how did it start again dears?" She looked to her eldest daughter to commence the story.

"Once upon a time..."

"Captain, she's not going to handle this storm!" said Mr. Smee.

"She can handle it, she can handle anything as I command!" said Hook.

"Aye! Captain!"

They were sailing out at sea for three days straight to find Peter Pan and finish him once and for all. He knew that if he sailed, somehow they would have their duel, to which they hadn't finished yet. His mind drifted off again; thinking of that time again about 4 months ago, when the ship rose up from the seas after they went into the portal. The ship sailed and sailed for the whole night, as the crew were sleeping and two of the men were on duty to guard the ship if anybody would dare to enter Hook's ship. Captain's ship was called the Jolly Roger. He knew that it felt right once he repeated the name in his mind and told the crew. It was his life; his home….this ship was everything to him after he lost his brother Liam in an accident when they were kids. He felt his precedents every time when he needed his help to deal with a problem that he had, even when he wanted some company; though it had been many years since he had lost him, he loved him truly like no other brother had loved each other. They both had each other's back no matter how big the trouble may have seemed. Once the ship landed into Peter Pan's Island, Peter saw something out of the telescope and went flying to investigate what was going on.

As Peter landed he said, "You know it's dangerous to come onto a person's property without an invitation."

"Aye, it's also dangerous to be talking to strangers and you should know that by now kid."

"Hmm…I see. My apologies, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Pan, Peter Pan."

Hook thought to himself, 'Peter Pan….it can't be….'

"The name's Hook, Captain Hook."

"What brings you onto my island?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh, well if you tell me what you're looking for I think I can help you, Captain."

'Should I trust him? I can't…if I tell him, he'll ruin everything.' Hook didn't know what to do from that moment but as he thought a little bit harder and looked at this boy, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't a good idea to trust him…it just didn't seem right to him.

"It's a secret. I better be going…."

"Alright, suit yourself pirate but know this….from this moment forward, you can never leave this Island without my permission."

Hook walked away without a word to say as his crew followed him from behind to find that treasure of his that he always dreamed of getting. He was astonished from what Pan had said. He knew something wasn't right, and from that moment on, Peter and Hook never gotten along. They kept their distance apart but until one day, Peter went to Hook's ship and humiliated him in front of his crew, and he knew he had to get his revenge. Something had to happen from those 4 months when they met, but what could have happened between them that had to get to this point? What made them both very angry to hate on each other even more than they were already angry now?

As he was sailing through the seas and his mind was coming back little by little from remembering the past, he spotted something in the water.

"Did you see that Smee?!" The storm was catching up with them and getting worse and worse by the minute.

"What Captain?!" replied the elder man.

"I said DID YOU SEE THAT IT THE WATER?!" Hook pointed to the water.

"No Captain, I don't see a thing!"

He knew he saw something in the sea. ' _No,'_ he thought. ' _It couldn't be…'_ He continued to sail the seas. All of a sudden, he saw something ahead and started to sail to the right and far worse, the water was going on top of the boat and the crew were in action to get away from the storm.

"Hoy the flags, on the railings!" Hook command and off they went.

Soon enough, the storm went down bit by bit, they got away and saw land.

"Land!" cried one of the crew members.

"Aye," responded Hook. "We will sail towards land! Prepare yourselves mates, we will escape from this storm and soon enough we will succeed victory!"

The crew cheered and cheered towards what the captain said.

"Now get back to work you scurvy brats!" said the Hook. He walked away and patted on one of the sailors beside him to take the wheel as he went towards Mr. Smee. "Let me know when we have landed."

"Aye, Captain!" said Smee, as Hook went below the deck to his cabin. He closed the door and took off his coat but knowing he only hand one hand was useless. He sat down and turned around to look at the ocean view, he got up and stood there for a moment as the rest of the crew upstairs were working.

 _'A mermaid_? _No, it… can't. Dolphins maybe but mermaids… impossible,'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea was a kingdom where all of the mermaids swam with friends and family, music all around and full of joy. This kingdom was called Atlantis. The kingdom where a king ruled all of the seven seas and had a family of his own. His name was Triton, King Triton. He has 7 daughters and their names are Alana, Amelia, Ava, Amy, Alison, Abby, and Ariel. Ariel was the youngest of all her sisters. They all obeyed their father's commands and an adviser of his entire kingdom but Ariel was always the one who wanted to explore the world, out of the seas and into the human world. Her father knew that it was a dangerous place to be, so he forbade all of his people including his daughters to never set foot on land ever. Even though Ariel knew that her father would never approve of her being up top of the human world, she had to see for herself; to give it a try and if it was bad as her father said, she would never go there ever again.

Today was a special day; it was the anniversary of her mother's death. Ariel would usually go out of the kingdom and get something special that came from the human world and put it behind her tombstone. Ever since her mother died, she felt sad and unhappy that she didn't get to spend more time with her mother. Blaming herself of what those pirates did to her, believing that she could have done something more to prevent the pirates ship from killing her. King Triton would sometimes go to the wife's tombstone but she couldn't bear to see it so one day, he just stopped going. But Ariel kept on going even though it hurt so much to see it, she felt happy whenever she got the chance to talk to her, at her mother's tombstone like if she was actually still alive.

Once she found something very special from her collection that came from the human world, she went straight towards her mother's tombstone, sat down and took out a thingamabob. "Hi, mother. I know I haven't been here for quite some time but I brought you a thingamabob. Scandal say's that the humans use it to play with it but I think it's used for something else."

Ariel took a deep breath and continued but as soon she was about to speak, her voice began to break a bit. "I miss you very much, mother. I know I shouldn't blame myself for what happened but I wish that I could have done more to save you."

A tear streamed down Ariel's cheek. She hastily wiped away the tear and tried her best to calm herself down. She proceeded to get up and look down at her mother's tombstone, "I love you mother very much. I promise you that I will make you proud and show father that the human world isn't as bad as he thinks it is."

She straightened up herself and swam as fast as she could to her cave where she kept most of her treasure from the human world, hidden for her father so that he would never find them. Ariel then headed towards a box where it contained a magical bracelet that she found a few years back after a month or two when her mother died. This bracelet had jewels all around it. She then swam up towards the surface of the sea and saw the blue skies, beautiful seagulls and the wonderful view of the land. As she swam towards a big rock, she took a deep breath and looked at the bracelet for a moment and thought, _'I'll prove to him that the humans aren't as bad as he says they are.'_

Without another thought, she put on the bracelet for the first time, and something started to change in her; she saw her fins were changing and she smiled big with excitement. Ariel saw her fins slowly transforming into human legs. Her inexperience with human legs caused her to lose her balance and fall down backward onto the cool wet sand.

"Human world, here I come!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you enjoyed this first chapter, feel free to leave me a review. I'll be updating a new chapter every Sunday. See you next chapter! :)**

 **~JossieAmor**


	2. Part of your World

**CHAPTER 2**

Hook was standing in front of the windows where he saw the beautiful seas and the sun about to set for the day. He took a breath and shook his head for thinking that mermaids could actually exist. If mermaids do exist, then that would mean that people would pay a lot of good pounds to buy off a mermaid and by then; they would be rich in which they would have lots of gold, rum and many women to have a good time with.

"Captain! Captain! We're about to land!" said Mr. Smee.

"Aye, I'll be coming up soon. Tell the crew to tighten the ropes and prepare for land."

Mr. Smee stood there for a moment, admiring the captain's quarters, day dreaming a bit for when he can become a phenomenal captain like his captain.

"Well, what are you standing there for?! GET ON MOVING!"

"A...y...e, Cap…tain!" trembled Mr. Smee as he closed the door and went off running to give the orders to the crew.

Captain Hook went to grab his favourite and only coat of his in which had a lot threads of black leather with a bit of looking crystals on the opening sides beside his neck on the coat and buttons. He tried to put on his coat again like before, as soon as he did, he grabbed a new hook to put on as he took off his other one and set it down on his mini treasure box and put it away. He went upstairs and saw the docks. The ship stopped and the people from the docks saw who the pirate was as the two of the men from the crew got a plank and set it down as Hook walked on the plank and into the docks. The crew went down to the docks to tie the ropes, securing the safety of Captain's ship from anybody stealing it.

Hook looked at two of the men who lowered the plank from the boat and knew that those were going to be the ones to take care of the ship while he would have a grand time on the island.

"You two!" said Hook.

"Yes, Captain!" said one of the men.

"You two will be the ones to watch the ship while the rest of the crew and myself go to this island. I don't want any trouble and if there is trouble, you know what to do. Understood?!"

"Yes, Captain!' said both of the men.

The crew went on cheering with excitement on their faces towards what the night would bring to them as they thought that there will be women there to enjoy themselves with rum and lots of crazy new adventures coming towards their way. Mr. Smee saw that there was something that was putting the Captain into deep thought but as he was about to say something, one of the crew members were still cheering and grabbed Hook's shoulders to him as if they were giving each other a bit of an hug. So with that; Hook put on a smile and cheered with the rest of the crew. Mr. Smee knew something was worrying the captain but he didn't know what it was or who it would be. Thinking that the only answer would be Peter Pan, but considering the captain would never think on such annoying and disturbing child….thing on a night like this, Mr. Smee dismissed the thought from his mind. Mr. Smee, the crew and the captain went inside a bar. Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.

Meanwhile, Ariel got up once more, as she managed to stand. She walked but then later notices that she wasn't wearing anything but her seashell bra. She immediately went to hide behind a giant rock. She looked around her surroundings in order for nobody to see her naked. As soon it was clear, Ariel saw a woman carrying a basket full of food on one hand and on the other, a dress. Ariel's eyes filled up with relief and happiness. The woman walked around the beach and noticed that there was a man and a woman having an argument. Once that woman realized what was about to happen to this other woman. She let go of her belongings and immediately went towards those two, to stop it before it could get any worse.

Ariel saw that this was the opportunity to get that dress and the food. She ran up to that basket and got the dress before the woman could realize that it was gone. She immediately went to hide somewhere else to put that dress. The looked on this dress and admired its absolute beauty. The colour of this dress is purple with a bit of black and lots of threats of other dark colours. It was a maiden's dress but looked like a royal ball gown at the same time. When Ariel was eating after she put on the dress, she found a pair of shoes that matches the dress and a cape that was dark. As soon as she was done eating, she leaves the basket and heads towards town. It was dark; a lot of people were out at this time of night. She looks around fascinated by what the people are doing. On the left side of her, she sees a man pushing a wheelbarrow full of objects that made her smile and on the right side, she sees women and men drinking, having the time of their lives. As Ariel walks more and more down the streets of this wonderful night, her mind starts to drift.

'Wow, Father was wrong. This is such a beautiful place to be. Only if mother were still alive to see this with me or any of my sisters. I just hope that they don't notice that I'm gone and decide to find me. This is where I want to be right now but I know father won't approve of this….any of this.'

As her mind is in deep thought, she bumps into this stranger. He holds her tight for them both not to fall on top of each other. Ariel looked up to this man and blushed, as he smiled.

"My apologies, how clumsy of me," said Ariel.

"No, my lady it's alright," he says.

They both parted as he started to walk away and she stood there in amazed to what just happened.

'His eyes….his smile…..that smile' Ariel thought.

She smiled but felt this strange feeling inside. She didn't know what it was but ignored it. She then later continued walking until she sat down to rest for a moment. As Ariel was resting, she noticed a bar across the street. The attention that she got from everyone being happy and excited from this place but also noticed that there was something going on in this bar. Out of curiosity she wanted to find out what it was. Ariel got up, walked over towards the entrance where she saw a lot of people were crowed on the right corner of the bar and the rest of them were sitting with their drinks, talking to the another person across from them. She went and sat at one table where there was a beer in front of her. She looked at it and wondered what it was. She drank this beer but started to cough afterwards because of the smell and how strong it was. She didn't like the taste of this drink and decided to put it aside. Ariel looked around the area for a moment. She later realizes that deep inside, she still felt curious to what the excitement was all about on the left side of the bar. When she was about to get up, she saw a man entering with a bunch of other men around him. Ariel mysteriously looks to see who this man is, but not trying to give herself much attention. She later notices that it's the same person who she bumped with a few moments ago. She pushes the drink in front of her and drinks it once more. Immediately, she starts to think;

'It's him….no it can't be. This can't be a coincidence. Is this Fate…or am I going insane?'

She notices from the corner of her eye that he sees her but tries to act casual. He sits there, drinking his rum looking at her. The minute he starts to get up, a couple of woman starts to surround him at the table. She hears what the women are saying briefly,

"My my Captain, you've finally have come to visit us once again…..how…did…I…."

"Ladies, I hear you would like to have a good time" says one of the men.

"Yes!" says one of the women.

She sees that one by one 2 or 3 of the men that were surrounded from this man's table, start to disappear and head towards another empty table with one of the woman. She looks at the left corner of the bar hoping that these people would still be there but sees that she has missed the opportunity to find out what was all the excitement about. Will Ariel ever discover what those men were excited about? Does Ariel have the guts to go up to this man or will he be the one to go up to her?

Ariel then decides to leave the bar because she notices that these women weren't going to leave him alone. She pays for the drink and leaves the bar with her cape on. As soon as she exits from the back door and heads towards the woods; he later starts to follow her. When Ariel is walking into the woods, she hears the cheers of the people inside the bar disappear little by little. As she's walking away, her thoughts go deep again. A few hours have passed; Ariel starts to feel a bit tired and sits on a log. She later hears a noise behind a bush and starts to jump up, ready to fight. As her heart is pounding fast,

"It's not safe for a woman like yourself, to be outside in these woods all alone."

Ariel squeals in fright as she turns around to see a man behind her. She walks a few passes away from him.

"Say's the man who has given me a huge fright," she says.

"Aye, my apologies my laddie. I didn't mean to frighten or startled you. I saw you at the bar and I….."

He stops for a moment and starts to look at her, trying to remember if by any chance they have both recently met.

"Aren't you that woman who I bumped into earlier?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going. I guess I must of have drifted off," she says when she puts her bangs behind her left ear, embarrassly.

He walks a few steps towards her, "It's alright laddie, I would preferably bump into a beautiful women like you any day."

Ariel blushes and smiles.

"The name's Hook, Captain Hook"

"Ariel"

They both give each other a handshake and he gently kisses her hand with sweet tenderness. She notices that his right arm is behind him, not wanting her to see it. She wonders to herself, why he would have his hand behind him? What is he trying to hide?


End file.
